


Together!

by ImNotCoffee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Smut, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Thief Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Thief Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotCoffee/pseuds/ImNotCoffee
Summary: This story is made from the dt point of view bbh and punz are going to also be included but not now so I'll may edit this when they show up.Well Dream and Sapnap both have a sad backstory so yeah I'll make a chapter for dream and sapnap just talking about their backstory's.Have a good time reading this!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Dream's Pov 

I couldn't move or make any sound, the king kights had cashed me and they are now going to kill me. The whole village is in here to see my blood scrolling through my body the red and dark liquid that left the opened sword cuts. I mean I wasn't alone at all Sapnap was looking at me from a window waiting to burn all of them but be careful to do not hurt me with the hot flames.

I looked into his eyes, his deep blue eyes that showed bloodlust, those eyes that cried and cried in guilty, I was looking at them but making sure no one saw our eye contact. He wasn't afraid to kill all of those people he really do want them all death but he couldn't think of destroying a whole village and I can tell that by a little eye contact that was break in seconds.

"What are you looking at?"one of the knights said,"Hah yeah you're kinda stupid uh! Looking at the sky just gonna make you even more sad" I didn't reply some people can be so dumb sometimes they just don't deserve any kind of 'explanation'. At least I don't trust no one so easily so I'm happy that Sapnap is going to save me and not run like a complete coward. Tsk!

Do not even tried to runaway or something gosh I'm so lucky! 

Hours passed and the whole village was there, oh and the king's son too, George that bitch I hate him with my whole life if it wasn't Sapnap he was dead and I were in jail. George looked at me a smile growing up on his face.

"Let's start the execution!" He said turning around to the people, I could see Sapnap jumping of window to window being now right next to me he got down from behind and punched a knight taking out his own glove and putting his hand on the passed out man burning him slowly. He did that some more times and then picked a small knife and cut the strings that were immobilizing me.  
Everyone was looking at the king's discuss so we ran away to some stair with a window right in front of it, we jumped, passed and locked the window, we are now in the middle of the florest. Sapnap fell asleep so I made a place for us to stay the night taking of my mask and hugging him to keep him warm.


	2. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as I said I'll write the backstories yey.   
> today's sapnap's backstory.  
> miss. Julie - sapnap's grandmother

7 years ago,

Sapnap's Pov

Today was my grandmother's birthday and I wanted to give her a gift, my grandparents were the best they always cared for me and were totally the opposite of my father who's always hitting me and making me sleep outside the house on the light cold, the worst nights were the winter nights, I didn't had anything to cover with and when I get to be inside home I cover myself with the blankets of the couch. But even like that I still loved my dad. I'm gonna get some flowers to Miss. Julie and buy some candies for the party, my mom asked if I could bring some bread too so I may have some work to do.

\---

"Mom I'm here, I brought everything you've asked me to" I said happily showing the bread, candies and lots of daisies and roses, Julie's favorites! "Awn, honey you're so kind are those to Julie?", she said talking about the flowers. "Yes they are I need to thank her with something, well I can't keep dad waiting, bye mom see you later" I said walking to the garding to be greated by my dad with a kind smile.

It seemed like he wanted to say something, or say sorry for all of those years, I have hope on that my father can change so fast in on etime he's happy and gentle and on the other he seems to want everyone death."look lil cowboy , I know I can be mean to you and make you think that I don't like you but. . ." he sighed and walked over me to give me letter, ". .read the letter by the end of the day please" after that he walked away to let me train. That was unexpected, really unexpected .

While training my hand started slowly burning wich I tought was just because of the ward training I was doing. Slowly my hand was on fire and I didn't feel anything burning inside of me or outside I just know that my whole family is inside the house so I need to control this. I tried to find water but, the flames were bigger and that made me fall cause I couldn't see anything in front of me, I passed out on the green grass that now is not there anymore, flames gowing bigger and bigger making the animals run fot their own security.

And then eyes closed , a boy, on the floor, alone, without house or place to stay, the only thing that left of his family was a letter.

That's all my fault. . .


End file.
